What is Love?
by ADdude
Summary: Anri and Mikado get a chance to start up a relationship if they survive the people out to kill them and the mystery behind Saika. Will Anri understand her own feeling and will Mikado be able to help her. There are forces around them setting them up for something will they be ready for it.
1. Chapter 1: Their First

**What is Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or any of it's elements. I'm just a fan.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Their First

At some point in everyone life they ask what love is. Usually it involves trying to figure out ones feeling for another person. Poets have tried to capture the feeling in words for years and common sense states that they will keep trying for years to come.

There are people that will just simply describe it as an emotion that one feels for another, that it transcends labels and extends to something people call the soul. When it comes down to it might just be left to be define by every person for themselves.

But this is not something someone can sit down and figure out but in the end must experience to truly understand.

It had started out simple enough with a boy and a girl. Things became more complicated with the boy being the secret leader of the Dollars and the girl being inhabited by a magical sword who wished to stab everyone.

The boy had feelings for the girl, feelings he was aware of right before he round house kicked his best friend. He's a shy boy which is one of the main reasons that if he tries to talk to the girl about anything remotely romantic he begins to stutter.

The girl on the other hand never truly had a loving family or a normal relationship before and is being possessed by a a magical sword so really no one can blame her for not understanding such a complex emotion.

The boy is named is Mikado Ryugamine and the girl is named is Anri Sonohara. Not long ago with their friend Masaomi Kida they were used as pawns by an information broker to start a war in their home, Ikebukuro. In the end Masaomi ran off with his girlfriend, Saki, out of Ikebukuro. Months had passed and it seemed that their lives returned to a sense of normalcy even without their friend.

It was a lovely day, one of those days that should be spent outside. The day so happened to be the day that Mikado and Anri decided to spend together. They both hoped that it would be more peaceful than the previous day they tried to go out together. The day ended with much of Ikebukuro being ripped apart in a game of cat and mouse between Shizuo Heiwajima and the information broker Izaya Orihana. They didn't get to the movie they wanted to see and ended up on tv as a couple which resulted in Mikado saying somethings on live television about their relationship. It was awkward. It would have been more awkward had a restaurant sign not interrupted the moment.

Mikado had received a link to the online video of that moment thanks to his Masaomi. Mikado scolded himself for bringing up his day off with Anri on the chat room the previous night. The video didn't help deal with his nervous tension nor did Masaomi's message that followed.

Mikado looked at the message on his phone: Hey, Mister Late Bloomer. Just sent you the link of your last date with Anri. Come on and make your move already. It's not polite to keep a lady waiting. It's not like I'm stopping you, I'm with Saki and she is not into polygamy. No matter how many times I ask. So you two kids have fun. Hope to see you two together when I get back. And don't say you don't like her. They say a picture says a thousand words and this one says plenty.

An attached picture was a screen grab from the video. A knife wielding attacker made his way through the crowd toward the host of the tv program they found themselves on. When he saw the knife Mikado outstretched his arm as he jumped in front of Anri to protect her.

Thinking back to that moment he doesn't remember doing it with any thought he just reacted. He wasn't sure if Masaomi was teasing him or trying to cheer him on. He pushed that thought out and looked back at the picture. He didn't consider himself a brave person but there was the proof that he was willing to take a lethal attack to protect Anri and he wasn't sure what it meant.

It had been months since they had seen Masaomi and now it was a whole year since his impromptu summer festival. That was the main motivation for their get together, a way for them to be with a friend that wasn't there. Anri thought these things as she made their way to their meeting spot. She thought about Mikado as she started too look out for him. All the time since Masaomi left they had spent every lunch period together, they would walk home together and even spent some of their free days together. From an outside perceptive it might seem like nothing had really changed they might just be spending a little more time together since Masaomi was gone. Anri didn't have the luxury of seeing this from the outside, for a long time now Saika spoke louder to her but only when he was near. Anri didn't understand why Mikado being near to her made Saika so loud, it was getting louder and louder and she was truly scared that it could mean that she was loosing control. Then she spotted Mikado, wearing his usual green and white jacket, looking at his phone, she wondered maybe she left him waiting too long, she started to hear Saika's voice grow louder she felt her own heart start to race.

She walked over to him, "I'm sorry did I keep you waiting?"

"No, it's fine." Mikado said putting away his phone. He smiled at Anri who was wearing a black cardigan over a pink dress.

As the pair decided to make their way to their movie they had no idea that they were being watched.

The man wore a dark suit and pulled out his cell phone and after dialing the number he simply said, "I've found them."

In the criminal underground there were a few parties that were angry at the leaders of three groups. The leader of the slashers was unknown and the leader of the yellow scarfs was long gone and no one but a few people knew the name of the leader of the dollars. A few members of the yellow scarves that were once members of the Blue squares knew Mikado was the leader but they were in jail with injuries. Once they had been apprehended the yellow scarfs fell apart for the most part letting the teens lead a normal life without the fear of someone coming after them. That started to change as word amongst criminals was that both Mikado and Anri had something to do with what happened and that taking them out would reveal the Dollars leader and Slashers. Suddenly there were whispers about a hit on both of them and the yellow scarves, yakuza and other criminals were eager to cash in. Now someone had spotted them and was waiting for the right time. But the news about their location started to spread.

They watched the movie in peace, it was comedy with romantic elements which made both of them uneasy. After the movie they made their way to a local restaurant to get something to eat. A blonde waitress came over and took their order. They sat across each other taking in stolen glances in silence. Neither knew what to say to each other so they just smiled.

Mikado looked at Anri's small shy smile, he was wringing his hands nervously he could feel his hands start to sweat. Anri noticed his nervous smile she folded her hands on her lap feeling her heart starting to race again as the voice rang louder in her head. It was an odd experience for her even with Saika's voice ringing in her head somehow just being around Mikado kept her calm.

Then the waitress came over with their drinks. "Enjoy." She said with a cheerful bounce. "I'll have your food in a minute."

Mikado thought she looked a little older than most waitresses and it seemed like she was trying too hard to be cheerful. He tired to focus on her so he wouldn't to focus on Anri who made him so nervous. As he looked at the restaurant he noticed how empty the place looked, the waitress seemed to be the only one of the staff there.

Mikado took a sip from his drink, "There doesn't seem to be a lot of people working here today."

"Yeah" Anri agreed. "That's probably why it's taking them so long to get our food."

The air around them was tense neither knowing what to say so they just sat there drinking their bubbly soda.

Mikado couldn't help but think back to that video link that Masaomi sent him. He said they should wait for Masaomi to return before they decided anything about their relationship but then again that was something he assumed that they never actually agreed to. He was certainly aware that he wanted to be more than just friends.

Mikado thought to himself, _Should I ask her now? We never talked about actually dating before. Maybe I should just wait until Masaomi comes back. _

In the end he didn't say anything just because he was to nervous to bringing the subject up.

Maybe he should have as that moment several yellow scarfs entered the restaurant. One of them, who was wearing a yellow hoodie, looked familiar to the pair like they had seen him get his head shaved and then tossed into a wall.

"Yeah, it's them." He said smugly at finding them as he pulled out his knife. The others then proceeded to pull out there knives.

Mikado's mind flush with ideas mostly about why were there people with knives looking for them. Anri had a different experience as she felt that there was danger she also felt the familiar sensation of the cold blade slipping out of her arm. She didn't want Mikado to see her like that, he knew she had a magic sword inside her that was a fact she couldn't keep after the fight at the warehouse, she still didn't want to stab someone in front of him.

It was clear that something had to be done or someone was going to be hurt and Anri decided that if she didn't want Mikado hurt she had to act. She had decided but as the window was smashed through by a gangster with a gun who jumped in things changed. He wore a dark suit and pointed a gun slowly shifting it between Mikado and Anri.

The man with the yellow hoodie yelled at him, "They're ours. We're collecting the bounty on these suckers heads!"

"Gun beats knives." The suited man pointed it him instead of his targets to emphasis his point.

A car screeched to a stop in front of the restaurant and people holding weapons quickly flooded out of it.

"What?! Does everyone know they're here?!" The hooded man said assuming they came for the same reason he did. "Where they go?" He said noticing the pair had left.

Only a moment ago when the gun man showed up and took focus Mikado grabbed Anri's hand pulling her away and heading out to the back.

As they ran out the back door the sword slipped back inside her. Anri looked at her hand in Mikado's as they ran it reminded her of the time Masaomi did something similar but this felt different. They ran knowing that it wouldn't take them that long to be found so they just kept running.

The thing they really didn't known was the waitress saw them leave. She was on her cell phone, "We'll it's done. They just ran down the street. I don't think they'll last too long."

"Is that so." Izaya spoke on the other end.

"By any chance did you happen to tell any body else about their location?"

"Maybe." He chuckled. "Word spreads quickly in this city. Now we just have to see how things end up. Let's see how lucky they get today."

Word did spread quickly amongst the city's criminals that whoever got the two high school students would earn a whole lot of money which meant that they all started to look for them.

Anri and Mikado hid in an alley way trying to figure why people were suddenly after them. They thought they had been safe and for a long time nothing seemed to put them in any real danger.

Their hearts beat quickly they didn't think much of it since they were threaten and ran only moments ago.

"Why are they after us?" Mikado asked.

"Not sure." Anri said just trying to keep a level head. Her eyes turned red as she reached out to Saika's children but none were near.

Then they heard the familiar click of a gun. They turned around to see the gun man from earlier and holding the gun at them. "Lucky me, I'm the first to find you."

Their eyes widened in shock but it wasn't because of the gun man and he figured so when a large shadow fell over him. As he turned around his hand was grabbed and he was pulled up by it.

"Violence is bad." The smiling Simon said picking him up with only one hand.

Simon tightened his grip on his hand making it hard for him to pull the trigger as he heard his fingers crack. "You two just run off."

"Okay." Mikado said pulling Anri away as they ran towards the street.

"You come get some sushi later. I give you good deal." He called after them.

Simon was the black Russian sushi chef. He was a well known pacifist but that doesn't mean that if you cause violence he won't make you regret it. He was a tall imposing figure even if he was just simply smiling so one can imagine how the gun man felt being lifted by him.

"Now why don't you tell me why you were after those two kids? Or I might just to turn you into human sushi and it doesn't taste too good."

As his grip tightened the gun man let out a whimper. Simon was a patient man and a pacifist but seeing a guy pull out a gun on two kids for no reason was something he couldn't ignore.

0000

Celty and Shinra were playing a video game on the tv when Shinra's phone rang.

Pausing the game he picked up the phone, "Hello Shinra speaking."

"Hello Shinra!" Simon bellowed on the other end.

"Simon?" The unlicensed doctor asked. "You don't usually call."

"Yes, I need to speak to Celty."

"Celty?" Shinra put the phone on speaker. "She's on."

"Yes, I have a job for you."

Celty typed on her PDA

_A Job?_

"A job?" Shinra repeated for Simon to hear.

"You transport things, yes?"

"She does, the best at it." Shinra told him.

"Two kid's need someone to get them."

Simon then explained to them what he found out from the gun man that was passed out in the garbage next to him. That someone had put a hit on them.

"Who would want those two kids dead?" Shinra asked. "They seem so nice. Okay, the girl is a little distant and there is the whole thing with the sword but still."

Celty typed quickly on the keyboard.

_It's Izaya Orihana._

"Izaya?" Shinra said. "Why? He really isn't the kind to hold a grudge. Besides if he really wanted them dead he'd send a killer to their houses, nice a quick."

_I saw him talk a girl into jumping off a building._

"You told me. The thing is he likes seeing people's emotions. Sending killer doesn't get him the front row seat he likes. In his own _unique_ he loves people, he doesn't really try to kill them. He'd honestly prefer to leave them alive and just suffering a little."

_Either way I really have to find Anri and Mikado._

"Right, it's getting dark soon. It's going to be harder to find them but if someone else finds them then it just going to make it easier for them to finish the job."

Simon told them where they headed and Celty grabbed her helmet and got to her bike.

0000

Even as night fell the city still glimmered like a beacon. Trying to avoid the crowds and anyone that might be after them Mikado hand in hand with Anri ran through the busy streets. Anri gave his hand a squeeze as they ran, she could ran fast but would have to leave him behind and she didn't want to and being with him kept her calm.

The pair quickly found themselves in the park as they tried to catch their breath.

Little did they know that only a short distance Izaya smiled devilishly as he pulled out his phone to send a message to certain people looking for the pair.

The neigh of a horse was heard breaking the silence of the night as the familiar headless rider rode into the park.

_We're in trouble someone is trying to get you two killed._

"We noticed." Mikado said taking a breath.

_Are you two all right? You're red and breathing hard._

"We've been running a lot." Anri pointed out.

_Right, hop on I'll take you guys home._

As they finished reading her PDA Celty created a pair of helmets and a side car on the bike using her shadows. Anri got on the bike leaving Mikado to take the side car, they quickly made their way into streets. Unfortunately for them they were blocked by a large group of thugs they were trying to lose. Trying to turn back they found themselves surrounded.

There were a few murmurs about the Black Rider but they didn't seem less eager to continue their attack. Celty thought she could take them on but it would mean they could get Anri and Mikado.

"Celty!" A gruff voice yelled behind them.

Everyone turned to source to find Shizuo Heiwajima. He walked towards them, the crowd frozen in terror. The cigaret he was smoking quickly was tossed to the ground to be snuffed out by his foot. "Are they causing you trouble?"

Celty just gave a nod. The people around them shuddered knowing Shizuo reputation.

"Are you seriously trying to hurt her?" Shizuo said his voice bubbling with anger as he noticed all the weapons.

One of the guys just too scared to shut up explained. "No, we just want the kids."

"You want to hurt those two kids!?" Shizuo voice became harsher almost like a growl. "Is Izaya involved?"

That same guy simply stuttered, "Huh, h-he's just been telling us where they are."

"So he's in the city." He turned to Celty. "Get those kids out of here."

That's all he felt he needed to say he picked up a guy and tossed into some of the people blocking Celty's path opening it up for her. Celty took the chance to leave. Shizuo cracked his knuckles, that was enough to send many of the thugs running in terror, he smiled broadly imagining the beating he would give Izaya the second he found him after dealing with the crowd.

Celty figured they were being watched by Izaya so she came up a with a plan. Her shadows spread across the streets covering all the light leaving the street in pure darkness.

_I have a plan. Get off. _

They read her PDA that glowed in the darkness liken a small beacon. They complied with what she told them. Then her shadows formed around her shaping themselves into black mannequin like duplicates of themselves.

_Give me your jacket._

Mikado gave it Celty who put it on the figure in the side car.

"Oh I get it." Mikado told her. " You drive off with them and they'll think they're us."

_Yeah, I'm sorry I can't take you home but if they follow me you'll be safer._

"We understand." Anri nodded in agreement. "

Since Anri was already wearing black and with Mikado's jackets along with the helmets no one would be able tell the difference as Celty sped past.

_Call me if you need anything. Get home lock the doors and stay put._

With that she sped off as they made their way home. Celty speeding across the city made it hard to tell the difference between Mikado and Anri and the shadow duplicates not that it really matter as most of the people looking for them were beaten senseless.

Anri and Mikado hurried to Anri's apartment as it was the nearest one and Mikado insisted on making sure she got home safe. Anri convinced him to stay with her since it would be too dangerous for him to be out. In reality Anri wanted to protect him should something happen.

0000

Her apartment was small with just a few pieces of furniture. Mikado not thinking just sat down on the bed and Anri sat besides him. They looked at each other for a moment breathing heavily. One could say that what happened next was a result of hormones and just sheer joy at still being alive but it happened.

Mikado kissed Anri. It's not something he planned it just something that happened in the moment so when he realized he did it he was about to pull back when he felt her press her lips back. Feeling a bit more confident Mikado continued to kiss her. At that moment the rest of the world didn't seem to matter, killers, magic swords, information brokers, headless riders, none of that existed for them. As their hearts raced they continued to kiss falling onto the bed.

But the outside world still continued on regardless and that night was just the start of something bigger.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I came up with this story a while ago and I wanted to get it written down. I hope you liked the first chapter. Any feed back or reviews would be great. I'll have the next chapter up when I can. Also just letting everyone know I'm doing this from the end of the anime**


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk

**What is Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or any of it's elements. I'm just a fan.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Talk

Anri and Mikado were kissing on top of her bed. Their cheeks were flushed as they kissed. It was a new experience for them both, neither had every had someone they could really call a boyfriend or girlfriend. The sensation of another lips against their own turned out to be intoxicating for the pair. Compelled by their hormone driven teenaged bodies and a variety of confusing emotions they deepened into the kiss.

Pulling away to catch their breath Mikado realized the position they found themselves in. Mikado was on top of Anri looking down to her eyes. As he looked at her he couldn't help thinking how soft her lips were. Listing to the reasonable portion of his mind he tried to pull away but was stopped by the feeling Anri's arms wrapped around him.

"Don't..." Anri mindlessly pleaded him.

Anri was certainly not used to this type of affection and despite her own issues she wanted more of it. Looking into Mikado's eyes she noticed a soft smile spread across his face. A smile found its way to her face almost as to reply to it Mikado pressed his lips to hers again.

Mikado like any teenage boy in his situation started to get excited and grew bold, his hand began to stroke Anri's legs slowly making it's way upwards.

Anri was well aware of the direction his hand was going and would admit she liked the sensation, she herself let her tongue enter Mikado's mouth. Their hands started to explore each others forms and slowly they started to shed their clothes.

0000

As Celty sped past streets of the city she only hoped that Anri and Mikado were safe now. He hopped the shadows she formed to look like them were enough to fool anyone who was watching.

"Aren't we smart?" Izaya muttered.

The Information Broker stood in the middle of the street. Celty stopped mere feet away from him, she even thought about not stopping.

"Hello Celty." Izaya told her in the tone you'd expect to hear from a long time friend you just ran into on the street. "You don't have to bother with those dummies. I'm going home for the night. I'm done telling everyone their location."

_So you were behind this_

Reading Celty's message, "I am an information broker if someone asks me for information I will tell them. But don't worry I won't tell anyone were they live that just isn't sporting."

_That's not what I meant._

With that typed up Celty let her shadows dissolved.

"Are you suggesting that I put a hit on those two?" He said in faux surprise. "Why would I do that? They are both far too interesting for me to simply have killed."

Celty thought about it for a moment. She wasn't sure what was happening but she had the feeling Izaya was involved.

"Tell Shinra I said hi." With that Izaya turned around and giddily skipped away.

Celty watched him leave slightly disturbed to see a grown man skip away like that. It was really unnerving.

0000

At Anri's apartment the pair found themselves in an intimate embrace. Things had progressed rather quickly and both of them would agree if either one had stopped to think about it but they both found themselves carried away by the passion of the moment.

At first it was rather awkward but the pair quickly fell into a rhythm with each other. Curious as they were they explored each others bodies showing each other with affection. It was a new experience for both of them and they were both in a wash of emotions. Though she was not certain of her emotions she was enjoying the feeling of intimacy with Mikado.

Some people say that humanity is a species that need others. That people need companionship, that everyone no matter what wants to find someone in this world to be with. To find someone to hold your hand, to smile with you when smile, to be sad with you sad but that their very presence is salve to your pain. Everyone wants to find someone that cares about you.

In the end what exactly that details is up to each individual person. Anri was still not sure what she felt about Mikado but she was sure she was enjoying being with him. She always felt relaxed to be with him and being with him like this seemed to highlight that emotion.

For someone like her that really hadn't had anyone to truly show her any kind of affection.

Mikado was kissing her neck and as he felt their end coming he told her, "Anri, I love you."

He had wanted to say that for a long time and though he never imagined telling her like this a certain part of him was glad that he finally told her.

Some people say that the human mind is made of the conscious thoughts and the unconscious. Other people think the mind work more like a parliament were different points of view are shared all at once, so with Anri it would be like she had an extra chair reserved for a sword that constantly yelled. At that movement her head was filled with several different thoughts. _'Did he really say that he loved me?What do I say? What's this feeling? Do I even deserve love? I'm just a parasite?'_

She felt her body shake as a warmth began to spread over her body, "I love you, Mikado!"

She didn't know as she meant but she felt like saying it. Her body shuddered against his, Anri wrapped her arms around Mikado holding him close. She started to feel weak as her mind started to blank out, she could Saika's voice yelling her head louder than ever before. A thought struck her: had she fallen in love with Mikado? She had certainly grown closer to him over the last few months was Saika taking over now. She wanted to say something but couldn't find her voice, she could only whisper his name. She smiled holding Mikado as the world turned white for her.

0000

Back in the city four friends rode around in a van much like scooby doo but without the talking dog.

The leader of this group, Kadota, had heard some news of something happening earlier in Ikebukuro but they missed it as the two people in back seat had to pick up some manga from the store.

"That's so great about the reboot. It's going to follow the manga." Walker told his fellow otaku. "It's the original magic girl but redone for this generation."

"Yeah, but a lot of people are going to complain." Erika retorted. "It's the nostalgia of the original. I'm just afraid they aren't going to give the new series a chance."

"What are you two talking about?" Kadota turned around.

"What the-?!" Their driver Togusa muttered.

The van had stopped up at a red light He watched three teenaged girls walking past him when all three collapsed at once. Seeing the three girls on the street Kadota jumped out to check on them

"They're alive." He told Togusa who just stepped out. "Call an ambulance they don't seem to be getting up."

"I think we are going to need more ambulances." Togusa muttered looking around.

Across the street a man just walking collapse and a girl by sitting on bench seemed to collapse too, they all seem to collapse at the same time.

"This is it!" Walker shouted sticking his head out the van window. "It's the aliens! They got ahold of somebody's blood and they are controlling everybody with that blood type."

Kadota ignored Walker odd theory and checked on the girls again, he wasn't sure what was going on but something was happening and it wasn't natural.

0000

Like all nights must do that night ended. Though at time it seemed like it wouldn't it still did. Anri eyes flickered as the early rays of the sun flittered through her curtains. In that instance the memories of last night blurry as they were slowly returned to her. Then she noticed a strange weight on her arm. She turned her head to the side allowing for a second for her eyes to focus having tossed her glasses last night along with some other articles. Her heart stopped when she saw Mikado lying face down motionless, her thoughts raced to her last moment of consciousness and the sound Saika screaming in her head. Anri came to the conclusion that the sword must have taken her body over and taken Mikado's life as she did.

She pulled her arm way nudging Mikado, "Mikado?"

She held her breath hopping that he would say anything to prove that he wasn't dead.

He let out a groan before raising his head, "Anri?"

"Thank goodness" Anri overjoyed that he was alright hugged him.

Then she realized that they were both naked and both of them pulled away becoming much more modest than the previous passionate night. Anri wrapped herself with a blanket to cover herself and Mikado used a pillow as best he could. They both stared at each other blushing more than they thought was possible all in a seemingly endless silence.

Then Anri's cell phone rang. Pulling herself away Anri went to reach it but as her foot touched something on the floor she fell back onto the bed.

"Anri is something wrong?" Mikado said noticing how terrified she looked.

"Saika." Is all Anri was able to muster.

On the floor lay the sword one that Anri never thought would see away from her body.

"That's Saika" Anri began. "That's the sword that has always been inside me."

Anri reached for the sword, "Anri don't!"

Without thinking about it she reached the sword as her hand touched the blade she pulled away. "I don't hear her. The sword dead. I don't even hear the voice in my head anymore."

Anri didn't realize until the moment the silence of not having to hear that voice, she didn't know how to react to it. Mikado was a lost on what to say, again it didn't really help that they were both still naked.

The phone rang again.

"Uh," Should get that Anri said putting on her glasses.

It was a message from Celty, in fact it seems like they managed to sleep through a great deal of messages from her.

_Are you okay?_

_What happened?_

_Please tell me you guys are okay?_

_You're not okay are you._

_Please be okay?_

_I'm coming over._

_Shinra convinced me that I shouldn't go over. You are probably tired and can't hear the phone. Maybe the battery is dead._

_Have you seen the news?_

_PICK UP!_

_I'm coming over!_

"News?" Mikado asked confused.

Anri grabbed the remote using to turn on the screen of a small television of a Tv in the corner of the room.

The screen flashed onto a news report already in progress.

The report was a young woman standing in the center of the Ikebukuro, "People are walking up this morning confused by the events of last night. All across Ikebukuro people suddenly collapsed for no apparent reason. The only connection between all these people is that they were all victims of the slasher. It's been many months since the slasher attacks but could this be a sign of the return of the slasher."

"But-" Anri was scared and confused.

Mikado knew he had to say something judging by the look on her face but before he could say anything the door was broken down by Celty.

Celty panicked over not getting any answers came over to check on them and just broke down the door. She wasn't prepared to find both teens on a bed with little covering them.

Even if Celty could talk she wouldn't know what to say and the teens found that they could still blush even more.

Celty picked up the door and put it back on the hinges making sure she was on the other side.

After they hurriedly got dress and gave an explanation of the previous night to the headless rider and then they took an awkward ride to her apartment.

After telling Shinra what happened he insisted on examine Mikado to make sure nothing was wrong with him such as a knife cut they might have missed.

Anri sat besides Celty on the couch just staring at the sword on the coffee tables wrapped in shadows.

Celty decided that since she was the adult she should talk to Anri about last night, she was certain it couldn't be worse than the talk Mikado was getting from Shinra.

Celty was trying to be considerate of everything she knew that Anri and Mikado ended having sex on the spur of the moment and she didn't want to scold Anri for it and just make her feel more confused. So Celty decided to have an open discussion with Anri. With that firmly in mind Celty had no idea on how to proceed.

_So you and Mikado?_

Yeah, she probably could have thought of something better.

"Yeah." Anri gave a single nod turning away.

_Uh, so did you...?_

Anri found herself blushing again as a faint smile found its way to her face, "Y-yes, I did. All six times we... you know."

Celty's body stiffed with her shock.

_That's not what I meant._

"Oh!" Anri jolted. "I'm sorry I thought."

Celty typed as quickly as she could.

_No, no. It's fine. It's good that you two enjoyed it._

As soon as she turned her PDA to Anri she scolded herself for typing that out. '_No! I shouldn't tell a kid that. Maybe I shouldn't scold her but I shouldn't support it either! Well they do make a cute couple. And I would never expect that on their first night they would do that six times! Seriously six time! Oh no Shinra is rubbing off on me. No, no, Celty, you are the adult she needs words of wisdom._'

"Celty are you okay?" Anri asked.

_Yes, why?_

"There is more smoke coming out of you." Anri waved her hand trying to blow away some of the smoke that was quickly filling the room.

Celty calmed down and sucked up the smoke and thought about putting on her helmet.

_Anri, are you all right? You and Mikado did something big. It's a big step in any relationship. Are you handling it all right?_

"I think so." Anri said clearly uncertain. "I enjoyed being with Mikado last night. I got to see another side of him, a soft and tender yet powerful side. Someone that cared about me and wanted me safe. He wanted to protect me all night until he got me home. And something about the experience being with him felt right."

_How about the Saika thing?_

"I'm not sure. I think it's good. It's strange I've always depended on Saika to love others for me, part of me feels the absence. Another part is glad that I don't have something so dangerous in me."

_I guess this gives you a chance. You don't need Saika to love people. You can do that yourself._

"I don't know if I can." Was her simple answer the sad truth about herself.

Celty didn't know what to say and all she could do was place her hand on Anri's. It was a small action but a significant one, it sent a simple message: You are not alone.

* * *

**Authors Notes: The next chapter will start off with Shinra talking to Mikado and yeah it's going to be awkward for Mikado. Also More Simon and Erika ends up giving dating advice. So wackiness which is always fun. All right leave more some reviews if you like and if anyone gets the references I put in**


	3. Chapter 3:The Four Loves

**What is Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or any of it's elements. I'm just a fan.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Four Loves

"All right." Shinra began his talk with Mikado in the other room as he stuck out his finger at him. "Well when a man and a woman love each other very much." With his free hand Shinra made and O shape. "They want to express their love in a physical way."

Mikado's eyes eyes widened as Shinra started to move his finger to his other hand. "No! No" Mikado shouted. "My father had this talk with me already!"

"Good," Shinra sighed relieved. "I was not looking forward to having that talk. Okay, strip for a physical." Shinra said taking out a pair of gloves.

Mikado wasn't a hundred percent comfortable with this but understood the need to have a physical, they just wanted to make sure that he didn't get cut by the sword. So Mikado ended up taking off his clothes, he tried to think of it just like a normal physical. Still it was weird.

Shinra started studying Mikado's back for any cuts. "So tell me what happened between you two."

Mikado was stunned to hear that. "D-do I really have to tell you about it?"

"Yes, I need to know if anything weird happened." Shinra calmly explained.

If it was not awkward enough to have to tell someone you barely know about your first time Mikado had to do it naked. Shinra could be a bit more tactful admittedly.

"Wait six times?!" Shinra asked finding that detail got his attention.

It's not even that he really had to ask if he was lying just judging by Mikado's inhuman blushing he wasn't.

"Never mind." Shinra shook his head. "I need to ask you something."

"Okay, what?" Mikado said trying to be modest hiding himself with his hands as best he could.

"What do you think of Anri? What do you feel about her?"

Mikado was silent for a moment, "I think I love her. I don't know for certain but I think I love her. I never felt this way about anyone. It's just when I see her I want to protect her. I want to see her smile. I just want to see her happy." He paused for a moment. "If I could make sure she was happy I think I'd be happy for the rest of my life."

Shinra gave him a small smile, sure he wasn't certain about his own feelings but he did care about Anri. "Okay, put on your clothes."

If having him naked was good for anything it was that having him that exposed gave Mikado little room to lie. "Also just cover yourself I don't need to see what you showed Anri."

Quickly Mikado realized he had stopped covering a certain area so he quickly used his hands to cover himself again.

A few minutes later they headed to the other room where the girls waited, Mikado was still blushing.

"So is everything all right?" Anri asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"He's fine." Shinra answered. "I didn't find any cuts. I did find some hickeys and some scratch marks on his back." Shinra slapped Mikado on the back with a big grin.

Both Mikado and Anri were shocked that Shinra said that. Celty just used her shadows to punch Shinra in the gut from a distance.

"So what about the sword?" Anri asked even just to change the subject.

"Yeah, not sure." Shinra grumbled. "I say go with it. Sometimes things happen and we don't know why. Some people call them miracles."

"It can't be as simple as that?" Anri blinked in confusion.

"I don't know." Shinra shrugged. "It's a cursed sword, things are really a little unclear about how it works at all." One has to admit that Shinra makes a good point. "I mean all the slasher victims passed out but they've all already started to wake up, they all seem fine. It doesn't look like there is anything to worry about anymore. Maybe Saika consciousness just passed on."

"So what now?" Anri asked letting the room fall into silence.

"You two get yourself something to eat." Shinra smiled. "I'll call Simon and tell him to get something special for you two. It's my treat."

"What?" Mikado spoke up. "What about all those people who were out for us?"

Shinra smiled. "I talked to some people I do some jobs for" Illegal doctor jobs. "and they told me that the hit has been called off, they are saying someone collected the money."

"But we're not dead." Mikado pointed out.

0000

The blonde waitress, or really one of the professional assassins, waited in a dark alley. She was out of the waitress uniform and now wearing a comfortable pair of jeans and a black jacket. Then she heard the clack of foot steps coming from the the other end of the alley.

It was too dark to make out who it was, she could only make out that it was a woman with long black hair. The blonde didn't try to get more details if she wanted to stay anonymous she was fine with that. "Do you have my money?"

"Yes," The dark haired woman said with a calm voice. "I believe this is what you asked for."

In her hand was a a black suit case which she tossed over the blonde. The blonde opened it to see it filled with money.

"I believe that concludes our business." And with that the dark haired woman turned around and left.

The blonde didn't care one way or another but she thought the woman seemed a little distant even for just a money drop off, like it was nothing more than an errand.

0000

Shinra finishing his phone call to Simon. The pair had already left the apartment and were heading to the Russian Sushi restaurant.

"Yup, Simon," Shinra spoke "give them the group room. Just charge it all to me."

Hanging up the phone he spotted Celty with a typed up message.

_So what's really going on? You wouldn't just say miracle._

"I am honestly not sure." Shinra just smiled.

_You don't have an idea?_

"Maybe it's just something simple. Maybe for once Saika got to feel love through what Mikado and Anri did. Maybe it felt a spark of something it was looking for all these years and finally let go." He paused to let that sink in. "Or maybe instead of stabbing someone Saika go-"

Celty punched him in the gut.

_Yeah, I don't buy that Mikado banged Saika out._

Shinra detected a hint of annoyance in those typed out words.

"That's why I didn't say anything. I'm not sure about anything. I might never know why Saika is gone, but the fact that all the slasher victims dropped at the same time suggests that Saika is gone. All I know is Mikado does care about Anri and right now she's scared and could use someone like him. That's why I sent them on that date."

_Date?_

"I told Simon to get things a little romantic. I think they are both confused and scared. So I'm putting them together in a room. It will forced them to talk. To see if a romantic relationship is what they want. They don't want to lose each other so the only option is for them to figure out what they mean to each other. If they want to be a couple or just friends. They need to talk about it."

_I just hope they figure it out._

"Yeah, by the way did she tell you that they went at it six times. I mean Mikado was much bigg-"

Shinra was knocked out by Celty and didn't come to until hours later.

0000

Mikado and Anri sat across each other sitting at the table at the sushi restaurant. They weren't at a both but at the small dinning area with walls so hey had some privacy. There were some candles set around them and music was playing both were things that neither had seen in the restaurant before.

The smiling giant that was Simon came over. "You two kids need anything?"

"No, we're fine." Mikado told him.

"You sure? Don't be afraid to speak up."

"No, we're good." Anri replied.

"Okay I'll have your order soon. You two just talk." He winked and walked off.

As Simon walked away but stopped when he was blocked by a certain group.

Kadota smiled at the Russian, "Hey Simon. What's going on with the restaurant today? Candles? Romantic music?"

"It's like my grandma's home." Walker commented.

Ignore another odd comment from Walker Simon leaned in and whispered, "Be quiet. Those two on a date. Sort of. Confusing things happening. They need to talk things out. So please no disrupting."

"Maybe you should have said that earlier." Walker pointed to the table were Erika was sitting next to Mikado and Anri. Erika's eyes were practically glimmering.

"So you two are on a date?" Erika grinned like the infamous cheshire cat.

The couple was more than a little a lost for an explanation.

"It's so cute." Erika continued. "You make a cute couple, though I kinda shipped Mikado with Masaomi a little."

"Don't start that." Walker began as the other walked over with Simon helpless to stop them. "Masaomi ran off with Saki, they're canon."

"Canon?" Mikado asked. "Wait!? Me and Masaomi?!"

"Ignore her" Walker waved his concerns off. "She's been on a yaoi kick."

"Don't worry about her." Kadota told them. "You guys just continue on your date we'll take her."

"Oh poo." Erika gave a a faux pout.

"Ah, i-it's not like that." Anri began. "W-ere not dating."

"You have to be kidding me." Erika started again. "We see you together all the time. Walking with each other, getting a bite to eat, going to movies and that tv show you two were on. All that's left watching you two smooch it up. Don't tell me you're not dating." Erika gauged their shocked faces. "What? You really aren't dating?"

To say the group was a little surprised would be an understatement.

"So what are you two?" Togusa asked.

They didn't know how to answer.

"Do you want us to go?" Kadota asked sensing the awkwardness.

"No!" Both Anri and Mikado responded.

They both were desperate to avoid talking about the elephant in the room so they invited a group to distract themt. They stayed even if just to eat.

0000

Shinra talked to Celty as he prepared dinner. "The major problem is that Anri is uncertain about love. Even if she accepts it she isn't sure what type of love she feels."

_What are you talking about?_

"C.S. Lewis wrote something about four loves. Skipping the greek names they were affection,friendship, romance and unconditional love. She hasn't much experience with any of them. It would be like trying to identify purple when you never seen it before."

_Isn't love just love? What's the difference?_

"Affection is fondness through familiarity. It's a natural love, it's even referred to as ready made. It's the love you have for your family, for those around you, it's not forced it happens. Anri wouldn't be familiar with this coming from having abusive parents. She didn't learn to connect with people."

Celty's mind flashed to the story that Anri told her about her father beating her before her mother killed him and then herself. She couldn't help feeling sorry for Anri.

"Then there is friendship. Thats the bond between friends and caring about them. She's starting to figure that one out. She started making real friends."

_Yeah, she told me she was friends with a girl before but she only felt like a parasite. But it's different with Masaomi and Mikado._

"Yes, she is trying to figure that one out. That's also a bit of a problem if she can't separate that from the third love: romance."

_That's romantic love, right? Between two people?_

"Yes, it's about the emotional connection with another person. It's the feeling of fully submitting to it. Lewis said it was extremely profound experience for people, so much so that they would even go to the point of suicide pact and furious refusal to part."

_There was the girl. The one with the plastic surgery you gave her to look like my head._

Shinra nodded. "That fight a while ago? The one where you were caught on tape? The one at the Dollars meeting?"

_Yeah, she loved that guy. When she thought I was going to kill him she stood in front of me to take the hit. As odd as things were she was willing to die if it meant he'd be safe. _

"It could certainly be romance. Or it might be the fourth love. Agape or unconditional love. It's love that brings forth caring regardless of circumstances. Its said to be the greatest of love. It's sacrificial love. Willing to give up everything for who you love. Anri will have to figure which one she feels for Mikado and everyone really. But at least now she can try to find it out without worrying about Saika."

0000

The group ate sushi which was being paid by Shinra. They talk about all sorts of things but mostly to avoid talking about romance. Eventually they all finished eating and headed out.

As they stepped outside Anri was pulled to the side by Erika, "So you're not dating him?

"Uh..." Was Anri's response.

"But you do like him don't you? So here." Erika placed a scrap of paper with her number into the other girl's hand. "If you want a girl to talk to don't be afraid to call me."

Anri was stunned by what she said, it was a sincere moment of kindness coming from a strange smiling otaku girl.

On the other side of things Mikado was being pulled aside by Walker. "Okay, I can tell you like this girl. I can also tell she kinda likes you. So I'm going to give you some advice. Find common interest, talk to each other, really talk, don't be afraid to tell her how you feel and be honest. If you want to talk just call me, while Masaomi is gone I'm here." He grabbed Mikado cell phone and typed in his number before giving it back.

With that Walker and Erika ran off to catch up with Kadota and Togusa who were already heading to the van. They waved back to the confused pair as they left.

Finally alone they had to talk.

"Anri, about last night?" Mikado started.

"Yeah..." Anri replied.

"I liked being with you last night." He blushed once he heard those words out loud. "It's not just the sex!" Good thing no one else was around or that would look real bad. "It's I like being with you period. I like spending time with you. I like _you_. The only reason I liked the sex last night is because I got to be with you."

Anri turned her back on Mikado trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

Mikado continued talking. "I don't know what I'm saying. It's I think I love you Anri. I don't want to lose you as a friend or anything and I know this whole situation is weird but I think I want to try."

"Try what?" Anri asked her voice shaky.

"I want to date you. I want to be your boyfriend and you be my girlfriend. It's like how Erika pointed out, we've been doing things like a couple what would really would change. If anything did change I guess we'd be closer. After everything we've been through I really think it could work out for us."

Mikado didn't believe he actually managed to say all that. Anri was trying to hide the fact that she was shaking a little. She wasn't sure why, was she happy? Was she scared? She didn't know what to say.

Mikado held his breath in anticipation when the sushi restaurant's door open and a large hand came out. The hand belonged to Simon who quickly gave Mikado a rose and closed the door. He had been listing to their conversation through the door and decided to act.

Anri turned around just in time to see Mikado holding a rose. Her eyes widened into saucers seeing this sight, she didn't question why he had a rose. A small smile spread on her face. She took the flower from his hand as a faint blush appeared over her face.

She gave him a small smile, "All right. Let's date."

She was nervous and scared but also happy.

"So what do you want to do?" Mikado smiled through his own blush.

Timidly she took his hand into her own, "How about we just go for a walk?"

"I'd like that." Mikado responded with a smile.

Soon the couple was off. Simon watched from a crack in the door. He smiled broadly as he began to type out a text to send to Celty and Shinra.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello there and that was another chapter. I've been stuck in a slump writing wise lately. I'm trying to write more but kinda hard so please be patient. Anyway leave me a review telling me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4:Friendship

**What is Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or any of it's elements. I'm just a fan.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Friendship

Anri and Mikado started to date, nothing much changed about the situation they spent a lot of their free time together. If anything changed they might have spent more time together and were a little less shy about touching, after what they ended up doing together it seemed silly that they would have trouble holding hands.

They did talk more frankly about their lives, Anri told Mikado more about Saika and Mikado told her about his life growing up with Masaomi in the country. Anri even finally spoke to him about watching her parents die, Mikado was noticeably shocked but he stayed there with Anri.

Every night before bed they would talk to each other on the phone. Anri would also chat about her dates with Celty online and talk to Erika once in a while by phone. Mikado wasn't getting as good advice from Walker but it was nice to have someone to talk to.

Meanwhile Shinra had bought a large safe and installed it in his apartment. He only put one thing in the safe, Saika. Saika was still wrapped up in the shadows but Shinra felt it was better not to take chances and locked it in the safe. In the meanwhile he kept an eye for anything that might sound like the slasher or Saika. All the people who collapsed had been cleared leaving everyone with a big mystery as to why it happened.

Life seemed good they were having something of a normal life. Mikado might have wanted something more out of life but he was getting enough excitement from being friends with a mythical creature and having a girl that used to be possessed by a sword. Everyone was fairly happy. Even Shizuo was, well, not as angry as usual since even Izaya wasn't seen in the city recently. Even crime seemed to be down as Shizuo had beaten a great deal of the cities dangerous criminals all in one night. The only noticeable down side was that it meant a certain motorcycle cop had more time to chase a certain Black Rider.

Overall it was pretty good, Celty could handle herself so no one really worried that much.

Anyway the young couple did try to have a close to a normal relationship. They decided to avoid having sex again until they felt they were ready. Though they still kissed and made out. A couple of weeks passed and they did get closer. They started a habit of sleep with each other.

In this particular night Anri was staying over Mikado. She packed a simple over night with a change of clothes and her pajamas.

Mikado's apartment wasn't as nice as Anri's, it was a little messy and a little dingy. Mikado did get some money from his parents but mostly paid for it himself with money he got from a job managing websites. Either way Anri didn't really care. They had dinner together and then went off to bed. They cuddled together on Mikado's futon. They were still prone to blushing a little when doing this new habit. Both have lived alone for a while so it was wonderful to have someone there at night. It was especially meaningful for Anri, who never really had a family. Anri got to go to sleep being held by Mikado and she felt secure in his embrace just knowing he would be there in the morning. Mikado loved that he could kiss her and hold her as they slept, just feeling her warmth let him sleep better than he had his whole life.

In the morning a the morning chill tickled Anri's neck as she rested her head on Mikado's chest. She rolled to the side to take the cold off her neck. Her eyes cracked open and she could make out a blur of yellow. She had taken off her glasses to go to bed so she had to squint to make anything out.

"Wakey wakey."

"Huh?" Anri said right before her eyes focused.

Then she shrieked in surprise when she saw what was in front of her.

Mikado was woken up and jolted up with her.

"Good morning love birds." They awoke to Masaomi's smiling face.

"Masaomi?" Mikado questioned.

"It seems like you two have gotten close while I've been gone." Masaomi smiled at them looking down a little.

Having slept with his arms around her, them both of them jolting up and given a small fright had left Mikado's hands on Anri's breast. When they realized it they both gasped pulling away. Mikado pulled away his hands and Anri pulled her knees to her chest to cover up a little.

"Oh look at you! You're so precious." Masaomi said like he was a mother catching her son kissing his first girlfriend.

"Masaomi!" Mikado said trying to change the subject. "When did you get back?"

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Anri added.

"Trying to change the subject?" Masaomi told them. "Fine, I'll play along. I just got back in town. I trade emails with Kadota sometimes he told me you guys had started to date. As soon as I heard that I had to come back. As for how I got in I opened the door with Mikado's spare key. I got it incase he locked himself out I just never got around to giving it back to him. I get in and guess who I find snuggling together."

Masaomi was delighted by all of this but Anri and Mikado were blushing.

0000

Masaomi stepped out of the apartment to where Saki was waiting for him giving them a chance to get dressed. The second most awkward time they found themselves getting dressed together.

A few minutes later they had all found themselves together at a small cafe. Masaomi was rather pleased and Saki seemed happy enough but the new couple had barely stop blushing.

"So how did you two get together?" Saki asked politely.

Neither Mikado nor Anri wanted to say they decided to have dated after they ended up having sex one night.

"Uh" Mikado started. "Well, something happened." Yes, sex things after nearly being killed things. "We ended up talking after those things. We got a little help to figure out what we wanted from each other and agreed to start dating."

"That is the vaguest story I have ever heard." Masaomi told them. "You didn't give us any details. How about how far you two have gotten?"

"Masaomi." Saki gently scolded.

"What? I found them sleeping together. They have to have done more than just kissing." Masaomi put that out.

Masaomi is pretty observant when it comes to those kind of things.

"We have been getting closer." Anri said quietly taking Mikado's hand in her own.

They spent a few hours catching up. Masaomi told them about how he and Saki ran off and had spent a great deal of time at the beach just escaping from the world. Mikado and Anri to show them around the city and to show them what had changed, mostly street signs that had been ripped out by Shizuo.

Though it was nice to catch up again Anri had a strange feeling develop. That feeling only happened when she saw Masaomi. She was confused, it was the same confusion she felt when he first left. Her mind was in turmoil, did she have feelings for Masaomi too? It made her feel guilty just when she had started a relationship with Mikado.

They sat down to eat at a small restaurant. As they ate Mikado excused himself to use the restaurant and Saki got a phone call. It left Masaomi and Anri alone.

"Is something on your mind?" Masaomi asked noticing her staring at him.

"Oh its nothing." Anri insisted.

"Are you sure?"

Anri was still trying to sort out all her feelings. She had believed that the feelings she had for Mikado was love and that you could only really love one person but now she had feelings for Masaomi. Her mind was in in a turmoil and her heart ached, she felt she was being disloyal to Mikado. The same feelings of being a parasite entered her mind was that all she was doing using them to feel something she couldn't feel.

"Come on, Anri, I'm your friend you can tell me if something is wrong?" Masaomi broke her train of thought.

"I'm not sure..." Anri began, her words forming without thought. "I think I love you."

"What's not to love?" Masaomi replied with a grin not missing a beat.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry I love you too."

"What?!" Anri was alarmed she didn't understand it but something felt wrong. It wasn't like with Mikado. It wasn't like when he said it even at the spur of the moment when they were together.

"Don't panic about it." Masaomi told her noticing her confusion. "You're my friend of course I'm going to love. I love you as much as I love Mikado."

Anri was literally dumbfounded. "I don't understand."

"Oh..." Masaomi started to see what she meant. "Anri, what do you mean? I don't love you like _that_."

Anri gave him a quickly explanation of how she never understood her emotions when dealing with love. She spared him the talk about Saika and her parents deaths a talk she decided was better to have when they had more time.

"Well..." Masaomi tried to explain. "there are a lot of kinds of loves. I love you like a friend. I love Saki in another way." He fumbled in his explanation.

"What's the difference?" Anri genuinely curious asked.

"Well with you and Mikado I love you guys like I love a lot of people, like Simon and Kadota. Its just I want you guys to be happy and safe and be in my life."

"So how is it different with Saki then?"

Masaomi scratched his head. Explaining love to someone is not an easy task. He personally never thought he would have to explain it and now he was mentally scolding himself. He thought he knew exactly what it was because of all he went through with Saki. He took a deep breath and decided just to speak from the heart, "It a special love. I don't think there is a definition for it, you just sort of know when it romantic love. It just you and this person and you see them different than anyone else. It kinda hurts not being without them. You are happiest when you are with them. You want to be your best, you want be better than your best just for this person. They are the person you love the most. That person is special, that they stand out from everyone you know, they have a special place in your heart and you want them to be happy. I really don't know how to explain it other than that. I mean I just guess you know. The feeling you have for the person you really love is different from what you feel for anyone else. That's basically what it is like with Saki."

Anri thought about her time with Mikado. No one had ever tried to reach out to her like he had. He always went the extra mile to try and get her to smile. In the last few weeks he had made her happier than she had ever been. That very night that she went to sleep she was eager to wake up so she could be with him again. She had a lot of feelings she didn't understand but Mikado did stand out to her. They thought of losing him scared her, she never depended on someone like that, it felt that she wouldn't be complete without him in her life.

A small smile formed on her face. "Thank you I think I needed to hear that."

Masaomi winced a little, "Is that how you feel about Mikado? Mikado is my best friend. And I worry about him. He's smart but sometimes he takes on more than he can handle, he's more delicate than he will admit.. You're my friend too but please don't do anything to hurt Mikado."

"That's the last thing I want to do." She turned to Masaomi. "I do care about him. Thank you."

Mikado came back and sat down beside Anri. Anri smiled and inched closer to him. It had never occurred to Anri that there were other forms of love. She did care about Masaomi but not like she cared for Mikado and that started to be clear. Mikado was special to her and she couldn't even imagine herself being with anyone like how she was Mikado. She had just missed Masaomi and was glad to have him back.

Saki came over smiling. "Good news Masaomi. That was the call we got the place."

"What?" Mikado asked.

"We both lost our places when we left." Masaomi explained. "But Saki has an aunt that manages some apartments. She's letting us stay in a vacant one."

0000

After they finished Saki and Masaomi headed to the apartment splitting away from Anri and Mikado.

As they walked away Masaomi whispered. "I love you Saki."

"I know, I love you too." Saki replied. "But what brought this on?"

"I just wanted to let you know that."

0000

After traveling for a while Mikado walked Anri back to her apartment.

Stopping at her door Mikado said, "I had fun today. I'm glad Masaomi is back in town."

"Yes." Anri said looking away from him. "Mikado? When we were together you said something. You said that you loved me. Did you mean it?"

Mikado was taken a back by the question. He just let it out at the moment and he gave it some thought, "Yes, I always thought you were cute from the moment I first saw you. But then I got to know you. You were shy but there was something strong about you. Even though you lost your parents and everything you still worried about people. I guess it's that kind person you are that makes me love you."

Anri responded by kissing on his lips. She pulled away and smiled. "Mikado, when I said I loved you didn't know what I was saying. But I've thought about it and you are special to me. I love you Mikado."

Mikado couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

As she opened her apartment door Anri smiled saying, "Mikado stay the night."

"I don't have my sleeping clothes."

"You won't need them."

"Oh!" It took Mikado a second to understand what she was saying.

Anri giggled pulling him into the apartment before closing the door.

0000

At a hospital room across the city a girl named Haruna opened up her eyes and began to mutter something. It normally wouldn't seem important except she hadn't spoke in many months. She said one thing and repeated it over and over again, "Saika...Saika...Saika... Saika..."

* * *

**Authors Notes: I've been struggling with writing lately. So hope you can all bare with me. Anyway I'm going to try and read the translation of the novels online. Should I just skip the first few since the anime covered it. Also any idea where I can find them. I haven't found a translation of two or three. Anyway you guys tell mew what you think with a review if you like**


	5. Chapter 5:Hope

**What is Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or any of it's elements. I'm just a fan.**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Hope

The thing about a new relationship is that as much as you might want to spend every moment together you shouldn't. It's like Halloween when you get all the candy you want and if you try to eat it all in one night you'll just make yourself sick. There is such a thing as having too much of a good thing and there are consequences to it.

Besides there is the whole absence makes the heart grow fonder. Also everyone hates those couples that are so close that they're practically one person.

That was basically what Masaomi told Mikado. The situation was this: Mikado wasn't going to get to see Anri that day not until that night. She had been feeling sick the last few days it seemed like she caught the flu and it was taking a toll on her, Anri had rarely gotten sick when Saika was in her so she wasn't used to to being sick. Masaomi decided to take in the city with his friend at least to keep him from pinning for Anri.

"Oh come on Mikado." Masaomi told him as they walked down the streets. "There has to be more than girls in your life." Masaomi paused to think of that for second. "Never thought I would ever say that."

"Me neither." Mikado joked.

"Come on just enjoy some guy time with me." Masaomi said. "I mean what else could you do? Stay with her in waiting room? She's probably going to end up having a physical and you'd hate for that to be the first time you see her naked to be like that. Or have you already seen her naked?"

"Huh?"

"Do tell, Mikado, how far have you gotten with lovely Anri?"

Most of their day was like that. Ever the gentlemen Mikado refused to answer. In the meantime Anri waited in the hospital for her check up. It was the same hospital that she was in after Haruna cut her. What Anri didn't know was that at the moment Haruna was actually upstairs and so was Shinra.

Shinra was actually surprised how easy it was for him to get into there. He was wearing a white coat and people don't tend to ask question of anyone wearing a white coat in a hospital. The reason that the unlicensed doctor was in the hospital? He had been looking for a thing about Saika and guess his surprise when he came across a story about a girl who was in a coma and woke up to say nothing but the sword's name. He dug a little deeper to find out the girl was also the same Haruna that started the slasher incident and attacked Anri. She had only come out of her coma days ago, it might have been a coincidence but Shinra thought it was odd that she woke up only weeks after Saika left Anri.

"Doctor." Shinra greeted another doctor he passed by in the halls as he went towards her room.

They were going to move her to a mental asylum since coming to she had been trying to stab everyone she got close to. As Shinra snuck into her room he wondered if he was even going to be able to find anything out.

He found Haruna strapped to her hospital bed and she seemed to be zoned out. Shinra looked over her chart and noted that they had her drugged to stop her from attacking the orderlies. He leaned over her looking deep into her eyes.

"Huh?" Shinra studied the girl. "I don't know what I expected to find here. I did hope to find some answers for Anri."

"Anri Sonohara?" Haruna perked up.

"What?" Shinra was taken back when he heard her speak.

"Shouldn't you not be able to talk?"

"No, I don't find it any trouble to talk." She chuckled.

Shinra thought back to how Anri was able to out run him so he figured since she was possessed too maybe the drugs didn't have any effect on her. Or maybe someone forgot to give her a dose since they all tried to avoid her. He would try to avoid her is he could.

"How is Anri doing?" Haruna asked. "Something has changed. I could feel it before. All of my daughters and sisters went quiet. Not sure why but Saika, the real Saika, went quiet. What happened?" Haruna tilted her head.

"I'm not sure." Shinra admitted.

"How about the other thing?" Haruna asked.

"What other thing?"

"I was asleep. I was in a dark world. I think the others went to sleep too. But something happened recently and it woke me up. The others didn't wake up so I'm special." A wide grin spread across her lips.

"Yeah, I guess you are. Some people would call you really special. So what woke you up?"

"I don't know." She giggled. "Something happen. Saika happen. Saika woke up. Even for a moment. She whispered to all of us. Saika whispered that she will come back."

The look on Shinra's face could only be described as terror. "Saika is coming back?"

"I don't know when but Saika is coming back." Haruna chuckled.

Shinra heard enough and left with that. He quickly left the room and walked as fast as he could out of the hospital. Haruna pretended to go back to a drug like state.

Shinra felt responsible for this for Anri, Haruna and the other slasher victims. His father had gotten the sword and sold it to Anri's parents. The sins of the father had fallen onto the son as had the sins of Anri's parents fell on her. Shinra didn't do anything to cause the situation but he felt he should at least try and make things better.

The problem was that he didn't have a clue about how to help Anri. Haruna claimed that something happened and Saika would return. He deiced not to tell her that since he only thought it would upset her. He really hoped that Haruna was just trying to mess with him. Shinra still believed her though, something was strange of how the sword just popped out of Anri. He wondered if maybe Saika was still controlling Anri but didn't need to be in the sword anymore. Still that didn't seemed right, Anri didn't act any different and if Saika was in control things would certainly be different. Shinra had inherited a certain curiosity from his father so he felt like he had to find the answer.

Night quickly approached, well, after hours it might not have been so quickly.

Anri after her doctor's appointment had felt depleted of energy. She was planning on meeting Mikado to grab something to eat that night but she just walked. She had been lost in thought and hadn't been paying attention to where she was walking and gotten herself lost. Anri had sat down on a bench and just sat. She was the definition of sitting on a bench. The world past by her not noticing her, actually she was rather used to that.

She had not being feeling good and started to fall back to her memories of being alone.

"She looks sad."

"Yeah, sad."

Anri quirked up her head just noticing that two people were sitting besides her. A smiling man with brown hair and side burn sitting besides was the first person to speak. On her other side was a smiling young woman with blonde hair.

"Whatever do you think is troubling her, Miria?"

"I don't know, Isaac."

Anri was pulled away form her troubles for a moment as she studied the pair. They both seemed like they were American but they were speaking perfect Japanese, as if they had been speaking it for years. That wasn't even the strangest part. The woman was dressed as a shrine maiden and the man was dressed as a shrine priest. Anri couldn't believe that they were really what they dressed as and assumed they were in costumes.

"Hello." Is all Anri could say.

"Hello."

"Hello."

The man spoke before the woman. Anri noticed how they spoke it was almost as if there weren't any space between their words, almost like they were one person.

"Wait, she sees us?"

"She saw us."

"You're right next to me." Anri pointed out.

"I suppose you're right."

"That explains it."

"So what's making you so sad?"

"Yeah, why are you so sad?"

Anri had no reason to even talk to them but something about them seemed so kind.

"I have a problem."

"Is it something we can help with?"

"We'll be happy to help."

"I don't think you can help." Anri said bluntly.

"Oh I don't know about that."

"We've managed to do a lot in our lives."

"Yes, one time we managed to steal a whole museum."

"Well the doors. We couldn't figure out how to move the whole museum."

Anri chuckled hearing that. "I'm worried about my boyfriend."

"Oh romantic problems."

"Just tells us about it. Is something wrong about him?"

"No, Mikado is wonderful." Anri shook her head. "I'm just afraid things will change and he won't want to stay with me."

"Afraid that he will up leave you?"

"That cad."

"No, I'm just worried that he will." Anri admitted.

"Oh I see. You think he has a reason to leave."

Confronted with it that question Anri answered, "No, but he might have one soon."

"Don't focus on the future. Or the past."

"Just focus on the here and now."

"That's why it's called the present."

"Yes, it's a gift. That's what the Buddha said"

Not really an exact quote from the Buddha but it's a good idea.

"I don't understand." Anri admitted.

"Just live in the moment."

"You never know what's going to happen so just enjoy it."

"You shouldn't worry. I mean he likes you, right?"

"You like him too, right?"

"Yes," Anri gave them a small nod.

"Then I'm sure that love will triumph."

"Love conquers all."

They jumped up and pointed to Anri to emphasis the point.

"I hope you're right. I'm actually suppose to meet him soon to get something to eat. But I've gotten myself lost."

"That's not good."

"No, that's not good at all. I know let's take her to her boyfriend."

"That's a wonderful idea, Miriam."

Without another movement they looped their arms around Anri's arms and pulled her away. It took them ten minutes before they remembered to ask her where she was supposed to be. Either way they got lost again on their way to the restaurant.

Eventually they made it to the restaurant right where Mikado was waiting out front with Masaomi keeping him company.

"Is he the one?"

"Is this the place?"

"Yes." Anri answered.

The pair turned to each other.

"Good job."

"Well done."

"Who are they?" Mikado asked.

"I'm not sure." Anri admitted.

"Oh right. I'm Isaac Dian."

"I'm Miria Harvent."

"I'm Anri Sonohara." The glasses wearing girl introduced herself.

"I'm Mikado Ryugamine." Mikado spoke up a little confused about the situation.

"And I'm Masaomi Kida." The blonde boy and he waved them off as he walked away. "We'll I'll just leave you lover bird alone. Now don't do anything I wouldn't do."

With Masaomi gone the lovable pair decided to take their leave.

"We should leave then."

"We should go."

"We have only just met but now friends must separate.

"How very sad."

"But if you need us feel free to find us."

"We'll be around."

They started to walk away and turned back to wave.

"Bye."

"Bye"

They kept moving back for a few minutes waving all the way.

"They seem ...nice." Mikado said.

"Yes, they are." Anri admitted. "They're also a little strange."

They made way into the restaurant and now without Miriam or Isaac Anri began to worry again.

Back at the hospital an orderly checked up on Haruna to find her out of her mind on drugs. Soon as the orderly was gone Haruna continued her work. A pen she had stolen from Shinra was being used by her to cut through her restrains in secret. She had been using her sharpened nail to cut the cord to the bag with the medication that was meant to keep her in a daze for days. She couldn't cut the restrains with her nails so when a white coated man came with a pen sticking out of his pocket she had to take it. It didn't take her much longer as with a quiet snap the restraint was cut. With her hand freed she easily freed herself. She opened up the window and stepped out and onto the ledge. She smiled that same Cheshire grin. It had been a long time since she felt the fresh air on her face. She stood on the ledge just savoring the feeling of freedom looking out onto the brilliant lights of the city from a distance. Soon she would need to move, she had a lot of work to do.

As they ate together Mikado could sense that something was off with Anri, she seemed so quiet, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know." She replied not meeting his eyes.

"Did something happen today?"

"Yes."

"What?" Mikado felt like he to drag the answer out of her.

"I thought I had the flu and I needed to get a shot. But when they ran a test they found something in me. Something came up in a test. "

"What?" Mikado worried had Saika leaving caused some damage to her.

Anri paused to think of any way to say it but none of the ways she thought of seemed right. The only thing that she felt she could do was just say it. To rip the bandage right off. "Mikado..." She felt the air leave her lungs as she tried to find the words.

"You can tell me anything Anri." He put his hand on hers.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Another chapter done. I'm finding it hard to write anything these days. What usually takes me a day to write is taking me three or four. Oh well I did my best and I hoped you liked it. I hope you leave a review. Sometimes I'm worried that I'm a little obvious in my writing so was it obvious my ending for this story**


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams

**What is Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or any of it's elements. I'm just a fan.**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Dreams

"I'm pregnant."

That was all she said and the words hung in the air. She said it barely more than a whisper no one around them had even heard her. Still those simple words had a drastic affect on Mikado. Since she has said those words he had frozen in place as his mind raced to try to make sense of it.

Anri did her best not to panic but she couldn't help her hands from shaking. She tried to reassure her that Mikado hadn't yelled or blamed her so it wasn't as bad as it could be. He just needed time to let it sink in, it was a major announcement.

Mikado's head was spinning trying to grasp the reality. He was just seventeen and if what Anri was telling her was true he was going to become a father in just nine short months. He didn't know what he was supposed to say or even do. He and Anri had only been a couple for a short while. Usually couples had to worry about this after then been together for a long time.

Eventually Mikado blinked as his mind started to process the events.

"So you're pregnant?" He finally said.

Anri simply gave him a nod.

"Pregnant? Like you're having a baby?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Like you're having my baby? Because you're pregnant?"

She nodded again since the thought still failed to sink into his head. They remained in silence for a while. Eventually they went for a walk still in silence, neither knew what to say or how to react. Anri was getting more scared per the moment. She was convinced that even if he reacted badly to it she would preferred that than not knowing how he felt. Eventually they made their way to Mikado's apartment.

"I guess I should go." Anri said as she started to walk away when something stopped her.

Looking behind her she found Mikado had grabbed her arm to stop her, "Please don't go." Mikado said his voice unusually firm. "Stay with me tonight."

Those were the first words he had said in a while and she couldn't help listen. They really didn't talk about the issue at hand that night. They really didn't want to face the reality, it was a scary truth they couldn't really do anything about. Eventually they fell asleep in on Mikado's futon.

Even with all the insecurity Anri felt safe cuddling up next to Mikado. Mikado on the other hand found it a little difficult to sleep. He eventually fell asleep and that night he had a dream, something seemed off about the dream though he couldn't say what.

The dream seemed simple enough with a clear blue sky above him. It would have been a typical dream if it wasn't for who was with him, Anri was with him. Mikado found himself with his arm around Anri as she pushed a stroller with a small baby ridding in it. They seemed happy and in the dream his life seemed perfect. He wasn't close to his parents, it wasn't too bad but he wondered if something about him want to have that family bond.

He woke up in the morning and they did finally have a discussion but it was less than life changing, they decided to think about it and how they felt about it until later.

Though it seemed more like trying to avoid making the decision it might be a good idea since the decision is not one they should take lightly.

Anri went home and started to clean her apartment, it wasn't very messy but it gave her something to take her mind off the issue. Mikado did the something except his apartment was really messy so that took sometime. In the end the place was cleaned and scrubbed down so much that his landlord would be more than willing to return his deposit. It actually looked cleaner than when he fist moved in. Mikado wanted to get his computer but he couldn't bring himself to go on the computer. He didn't know what he'd do, he didn't think his friends he would chat with could help.

Like when he first came to Ikebukuro he was lost and like that time he had a friend that helped find his way. This time though it happened with a phone call.

As soon as his cell phone rang Mikado answered it, "Hello?"

"Mikado!" Masaomi's voice rang out from the cellphone, "So how are things going? Anri seemed a little odd last night. Don't tell me she dumped you already."

Though it was a joke something about the thought scared Mikado. What if she didn't want him around anymore. He wasn't sure he was ready to be father but he didn't like the idea of having a child he would never see. Then he thought about Anri trying to take care of the child herself.

"Mikado? Did you hear me?" Masaomi said having not gotten a response from his friend, "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, Masaomi can we met somewhere and talk?"

"Sure." Masaomi heard something in his friends voice, something that actually worried him.

Masaomi agreed to meet Mikado at a restaurant that would have some people but not enough to worry him about.

So after a few minutes they met and ordered their food. Mikado remained silent for a while even after they had there food. Masaomi tried to give him his time and he just ate for a while.

Eventually Masaomi decided to make the first move, "So what's happening with you Anri?"

"I GOT ANRI PREGNANT!" Mikado burst out.

Everyone in the restaurant turn their heads to him. Masaomi's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock. After a moment or so everyone got bored staring and turned away. Mikado's voice was quiet and his face became beet red during the whole ordeal.

It took Masaomi a moment to regain his senses, "S-so I'm going to guess that didn't just happen last night?"

"N-no." Mikado whispered.

"I mean you didn't just have sex for the first time last night and now you think she's pregnant."

"No," Mikado told him. "We've been together before. She was feeling strange lately and went to the doctor's and that's when she found out."

"OK" Masaomi really didn't have anything else to say. He did want to give his friend some advice or say anything helpful but the words weren't coming to him. Mikado was usually so careful so he never imagined something like this to happen. Actually seeing how Mikado often acted around girls he really never expected this to happen. This whole things was a confusing experience for him, on one hand he was shocked that it happened and on another hand he was a little proud of Mikado. Masaomi felt it was the same kind of pride a grandfather would feel about finding that their grandson had sex. It's odd but it's a guy thing.

"Wait," Masaomi realized something, "did you two, you know?"

"What?"

"You did use protection, right?"

"Well..."

"Mikado."

"Well, our first night together it sort of just happened. We just sort of started without thinking."

"And you didn't use any." Masaomi faced palmed.

"No, but we did every time after that night."

"Wow, how fertile are you?" Masaomi remarked. "I'm sorry that's not helping. What's going on with you two?"

"I don't know." Mikado worried he ran his hands through his dark hair.

"You're talked, right?"

"We tried. We decided to talk more once we've both thought about it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"OK, what do you want to do?"

"I-I don't know."

"Yeah, it's kind a big step."

"Every time I try I think of what I want- what I want for me and Anri... I just freeze up."

"Maybe this isn't something you have to think about. Maybe this is something you just feel. What does your heart tell you?"

Mikado paused for a moment as certain sense of clarity fell over him, "I think hearing that helped."

Masaomi smiled warmly, "I'm glad. I'm sure you'll make the right choice for both you. Well, maybe the the three of you. I wouldn't mind being Uncle Masaomi."

Mikado chuckled, it was the first time he laughed since he found out Anri was pregnant.

Elsewhere in the city Anri had finished cleaning her apartment pretty quickly and tried to walk to clear her mind. It wasn't helping, a new scenario or thought popped into her head of every minute. She couldn't imagine being a good mother or even asking Mikado to be the father. Part of her felt guilty for putting him in such a position. She did think of giving up the child but she remembered years of herself as a child alone and the thought of doing that to anyone ate away at her.

"Hello Anri." A soft voice rang out.

Anri was surprised to look up and see Mika Harima. Mika didn't have the same face she had when they first had met, she had her appearance changed. She had short reddish brown hair, evergreen eyes and the skin on her face was pale. Most notable was the scar around her neck that made it looks like someone had attached a head to her body, which was the point.

"Is something wrong?" Mika asked.

"No, nothing is." Anri lied.

"Really? I have the feeling that your lying."

Actually that was a lie, Mika knew something was wrong. She had bugged Anri, Mikado and everyones home who was even remotely connected to Seiji. She knew that Mikado and Anri were together and she had gotten pregnant. Mika just thought it would be rude to bring it up on her own.

"It's nothing really." Anri tried to put on a smile. "I thought you'd be with with Seiji."

"Today he went with his sister to go visit their families graves. It was a family thing and I didn't think it was right to go with them, not until we're married at least." It also helped that Namie insisted it only be family.

"Oh." Anri simply replied.

"Yeah, but if there is anything wrong I'd like to know so I could try and help."

Maybe that was all she needed to hear because Anri decided to talk, "I- I just found out I'm pregnant."

"Oh my!" Mika said trying her best to sound surprised.

"And I don't know..."

"If it's anything I think you would make a good mother. Most people gave up on me when I disappeared but you kept looking for me. That takes a lot of devotion and if you could be like that with you own baby I'm sure they would do great."

Memories of her own parents flashed in her mind, how her father had beaten her and how she watched her mother die in front of her after she killed her father. She still remembered the feeling of her warm blood splash on her face. Then she felt something went on her face as she wiped it e found tear, she was crying.

Mika with a brave smile wrapped her arms around Anri. "It's okay. I'm here if you want to talk."

Mika hadn't always been a good friend to Anri she just used her as a foil but she did want to help her through this. After all Anri did keep looking for her and she was grateful for that kind of devotion. Anri started to tell her her secrets, secrets she had held back for so long. As she talked she couldn't help think back to the dream Saika gave her about a perfect family. She couldn't help but partly want that for herself.

It was night when Anri finally started to go home. She'd been crying and her eyes were still red. After her talk with Mika she started to feel a little better about things though still not certain about everything but she had a sense that she could deal with it. As she went to her apartment she found Mikado waiting for her in front of her door.

"Anri?" Mikado said giving her a small smile.

"Mikado? Have you been waiting for me?"

"Yes, I've been thinking" Mikado took a deep breath. "I don't know how you feel and it's your choice but I want to have baby with you. I mean if you want me around."

"Really?"

"Yes, I know it's going to be hard but I'll do whatever I can to help. I just want to be with you and the baby."

Anri smiled and then kissed him, "Thank you. That's what I want too."

They were nervous about what it all meant but they liked the idea of becoming a family together.

From a safe distance Izaya watched the couple embrace.

"Humans are so interesting and their need for companionship."

He'd been spying on the pair for a while. His secretary was out so he didn't bother to show up to work and turned to his favorite hobby and watched people's reactions. He would sometimes go through suicide sites or go to hospitals to see how people reacted to hearing bad news about their family members.

That day he decided to check up on the pair, "Very interesting reaction." He smirked to himself, "I can't say I expected this turn of events. Still that's what I love about people. I never know how they will react." His voice was giddy. "I suppose things will be getting more interesting soon and I should get ready."

Izaya was happy enough he decided to skip bak to his office.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry about the long wait. i had to get through the holidays and then things got in the way. I'm happy if you managed to wait this long for it. Yes, I did managed to translate that last review. Anyway thanks for the reviews and I would love some more. I'll try to be back soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Affection

**What is Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or any of it's elements. I'm just a fan.**

* * *

Chapter 7 : Affection

They spent a week trying to sort everything out before they really let anyone know. Mika wasn't going to say anything she promised not to it might have been a problem if she thought Seiji would really care about the news. Masaomi had already told Saki the news but she made sure he didn't tell anyone else.

Anri and Mikado were walking down the city streets as they started looking around. That was when the couple ran into a the group of van dwellers. They parked the van on the street and the the two otakus jumped right out of it.

"So how have you two been?" Erika asked as the other gathered around.

Anri and Mikado looked at each other trading a silent message before they held each others hands.

Looking away and speaking in a subdued tone, "We're pregnant!"

The foursome blinked for a second as they let as they let the information settle.

"OH MY GOD!" Walker yelled. "Was it the aliens!? Why would they do this?!"

Erika turned to Mikado, "Are you telling me you're mpreg?!"

Out of all the reactions they could have expected that wasn't on the list at all.

Kadota just stared at his friends bewildered, "They didn't mean it like that. It means that Mikado got Anri pregnant."

"Oh." They both said in realization.

"Are you sure it's yours?" Walker questioned. "Not aliens or youkais? I mean a lot of weird stuff happens in this city."

"No, we're sure it's ours." Mikado said.

"Well, congratulations on the sex." Walker congratulated.

"Hope it was fun." Erika smiled giving them the thumbs up.

Those two started to have their own conversation on the subject that quickly spun off into a conversation of magical girls. In the meantime Mikado and Anri spoke to the others. Kadota really didn't know what to say, he didn't feel like her was really and authority figure to scold them but he wasn't just going to encourage them to do it again. Still he saw that despite everything they were being realistic about the hardships about being such young parents they were willing to work and be responsible and despite everything they did seem find some joy in the experience. In the end both he and Togusa offered what helped anyway they could.

"It would be like Hotaru Tomoe in Sailor Moon." Walker told Erika. "The baby could turn a teen over night." Erika added.

"Yeah, and then she could go fight crime with a scythe."

"We should get her the costume now."

"I know just the place. She's going to looks so cute."

With that the pair ran off to some store without asking the parents and having decided the baby was going to be a girl.

Togusa just turned to the couple, "Yeah, and don't ever let them baby sit."

Eventually the pair kept on their search and ended up in Shinra and Celty's place. They both decided to tell there friends now and it wasn't a long list. They went up to the apartment and Shinra made them some tea. At first they just thought it was a friendly visit then the pair found out that Anri was pregnant. If Celty had a jaw it would have dropped. Shinra's face just froze in surprise.

Eventually Celty managed to type something out in the PDA.

_What?_

"Yes, well, I'm pregnant." Anri said softly.

"Ha... ha...ha..." Shinra tried to laugh it off. "You're kidding right?"

"No." Mikado told them.

A billion thoughts raced through the unlicensed doctor's mind but none managed to reach his mouth.

_So what are you going to do?_

Celty was nervous about the response.

Anri sighed before she answered, "We're going to keep it. The other options were not something we wanted to consider. I certainly didn't want to have a child of mine out there that I would never know."

Mikado continued, "We know it's not going to be easy but it's our responsibility and we need to work on this together. So we're try and get a place together so when the baby comes we can both be there."

"We're actually looking around for a place today. We've spoken with Saki and she's going to check with her aunt and even Togusa said offered. Togusa and his brothers inherited some apartments, he said he could make us a good deal."

"No!" Shinra got up. "I mean no. I have an idea. The landlord here loves me and owes me a favor. I'm sure I an get him to get you a deal on the rent. I mean if you live near us we can be there for you if you need any help or anything. The neighborhood is good. There is a train stage near and you can get to school easy from there."

"Really?" Mikado said confused. "Would you really do that?"

"Of course just think of it as a present for the baby."

Though he didn't say it he was doing it because he felt guilty. He still felt a little guilty about the Saika mess as it was his father's fault. He had heard about Haruna had escaped from the hospital and he would sleep better at night not thinking that she would go after Anri especially if she was pregnant. He decided not to tell her about that just yet.

So the next day Shinra talked to his landlord which actually turned out to be one of Togusa's brother. Either way Togusa spoke with his brothers and with Shinra they came into an agreement with Anri and Mikado. They found a nice apartment space on the second floor of Celty and Shinra's building but not in the best shape. They gave them the apartment with a very reasonable monthly rent payment they could afford but they'd have to fix it up before they moved into it. The apartment's previous tenant had been unruly and left the place in a need of repairs.

The whole process was more complicated than it needed to be but overall they thought the situation was turning towards their benefit. One weekend Mikado, Masaomi, Shinra,Kadota, Walker, Togusa and some of his brothers came over the new apartment to fix it up. No one was sure how well that would turn out. Anri decided to walk around the city streets that day since it would not be good for the babies health for her to be near paint fumes.

She just wanted to walk and clear her head. Walking down she saw a woman with her with little girl and seeing that Anri couldn't help put move her hand to her stomach. It still had a sense that it was a dream, that is simply couldn't be real, she was going to be a mother. The word seemed so foreign to her.

That was when she bumped into someone, "Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention where I was walking." She bowed her head immediately and as she raised her head to see the blonde man in the bartenders uniform. "Shizuo?"

"Hey." he said calmly.

Despite his monumental anger issues he wasn't one just to snap if someone bumped into him especially if they apologized.

"Is something wrong?" Shizuo asked noticing that she seemed troubled.

"Something has happened." Anri admitted.

They went to a nearby park where they could speak in private. Anri told him about becoming pregnant. Right after she finished she thought that maybe Shizuo would do something rash but he just waited. She finished telling him about everything and he was surprisingly patient with her.

"So are you okay?" Shizuo asked her.

"Yes, I know we didn't plan this but even though it's going to be difficult I am a little happy about it."

"It's not like you're going to playing with a doll or anything this is a real life."

"I know that but still." Anri lowered her head.

"Well, I suppose its better than just worrying and resenting the kid. And it sounds like you have people to help you out. That's good, the kid is going to have a strange family but it's good. "

"Family?"

"Yeah, it's an odd one but its better than nothing."

"Are we really a family?"

"Well, not a blood family but a group of people that are there for you is a family. Though I wouldn't trust Shinra to watch your kid."

"Family." Anri repeated the words as to help it sink in.

"Yeah, family is important." Shizuo said almost fondly. "I'm sure Mikado will try his best to be there."

"Thank you." Anri whispered strangely talking to him made things seem more doable.

"But seriously don't trust your baby with Shinra unless Celty is there to help."

Anri couldn't help but let out a giggle. Shizuo left and took out his cell phone since he felt like talking to his brother. Anri still wasn't sure but she felt happy calling the strange group of people her family. She really didn't have one before and she was happy thinking that her baby would have one. She went back to the apartment to see how far the others had progressed with the repairs and they were almost done. Also Shinra had used a nail gun for the first time and nailed himself to a wall. Masaomi and Mikado ended painting each other by accident. And Kadota had to keep Walker from painting a Dragon Ball Z mural in what would be the babies room.

Most people would be worried but she was just happy. Most of dinner was focused on an argument between Erika and Walker. Erika thought the mural should be about magic girls since she was sure the baby was going to be a girl. Walker on the other hand thought it would have fighter so the baby was a boy he would have manly inspiration. Honestly Anri should be a little worried.

Especially because Haruna was getting her plans ready.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Back again. Sorry I've been reading the light novels recently. I'm up to volume six and if anyone knows where I could see novel 7 and 8 in english PM me. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and you don't leaving me a review. We are about to hit double digits in the reviews. So yay!**


	8. Chapter 8: Coupling

**What is Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or any of it's elements. I'm just a fan.**

* * *

Chapter 8 : Coupling

Months had passed and Mikado and Anri moved into their apartment. It had taken them a lot longer than expected to get the apartment fixed. One normal person might have been able to fix it with less time but with their very odd friends help it took a lot longer. Anri who was scared of getting ridiculed at school was happy that school would be ending soon and the baby was due during their vacation. So far she hadn't shown that much at most it looked like she gained some weight. She had bought a larger uniform so no one had noticed anything. They didn't want the news spreading about the school.

Still rumors had spread around the city about something lurking in the dark. No one knew what exactly or even how the rumors got started but they were spreading.

Namie Yagari was actually about to find out what exactly was the rumor about. She had been at the office all day doing nothing but busy work for Izaya who had decided not to show up today. She was on her way home just when the street lights started to flicker on. The streets had been empty, they'd been a lot less people as a fear spread across the city as if the whole city was feeling that something was about to happen. Namie didn't feel the same, trusting her own insight and senses and not rumors. Still as she walked down the streets she couldn't help but think someone was following her. It was a small thing she noticed, she started to hear steps along with her own. Though every time she looked back there was no one there. She was very observant so she noticed that extra sound of steps behind her matching her own. She assumed that it was some one be thief and figuring she was close to a busy streets she decided to hurry her pace. Soon the sound of steps changed and became singularly her own. When she had started to relax she heard steps coming at her and they were getting faster, inhumanly fast. Then she spotted something red coming form an alley way. She only had a second but she was able to make out two things a pair of red eyes and the glimmering of a knife as at came closer to her.

Unable to react Namie flinched as her body reacted to the attack she expected. She heard a clank and opened her eyes again. Out all the things she could have expected what she saw was not one of them. She saw Izaya holding one of his many knifes, using it to block another knife held by a teenage girl. It took her a moment to remember her face but she knew it was Haruna.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Izaya shot at the girl.

"You've been expecting me?" Haruna questioned the informant.

"I've known you've escaped for sometime. I have also noticed all the a spikes in assaults involving knifes around the city. It was very clever of you hiding them as simple robberies. You take their money and any cops just think they're violent thieves. No one has suspected the Slasher since it is a different M.O. and the cuts aren't sever" Izaya jumped back pushing Namie back too.

"Wait, " Namie said turning to Izaya. "what were you doing here?"

"Saving you." Izaya told her with s smirk. "No need to thank me, what kind of boss would if I didn't save my employee?"

"So you were following me?"

"No, I was so happen to by when I spotted Haruna here. I intervened to protect you and make sure that Haruna didn't recruit you."

He turned his eyes to to Haruna and her bright red eyes. She let her head hang onto the side as a wild grin spread across her face, "Oh aren't you sweet. How long have you two been dating?"

Izaya just grinned Namie scowled, "Don't even joke about something so disgusting."

"Oh, I'm hurt." Izaya chuckled.

"You're Izaya Orihana" Haruna stated. "Mother doesn't like you. I'll let you keep her for now. I have work to do for my mother."

Haruna chuckled before she slunk back into the alley and into the darkness.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Namie questioned.

Izaya gave her that cheshire grin, "Something I've been waiting for. Someone is recruiting an army. I can't wait to see how this all turns out. Soon a war will erupt and aren't you glad you're with me."

"Yes, I feel so safe with you." Namie said the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

A few hours later after one of her jobs Celty came home to see Shinra watching the news of some thief that that was attacking people with a knife before they took their money. No one was was gravely injured but they'd all had some sort of cuts from the attacker's knife. Shinra like Izaya had put two and two together though he hadn't told anyone anything. Celty sat down besides him, she had grown worried about him.

_Shinra, is something wrong?_

"Celty? No, Why do you ask?" He asked.

_You haven't acted like you. I mean I have expected you to suggest we start working on having a baby._

Shinra blinked at her for a moment. "Does this mean you want to have a baby with me?" Shinra smiled brightly.

Celty flinched at hearing those words. Even thinking about them she was still taken by surprise.

_Ah, not now. I'm worried about you. Talk to me._

"But someday?"

_Don't change the topic._

She punched him in the stomach to emphasis his point.

"Okay," He waved her off. "You know I'm just worried about Anri and Mikado. They are good kids and they're doing their best to deal with things. I just can't help but think it would have been easier if my dad didn't sell Saika to Anri's parent's. Maybe she could have had a normal life. I guess I just feel guilty."

_Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. It's not even your father's fault. No one could have known that Saika would have taken Anri's parents. It's Saika's fault. It just wants to love but it doesn't know it's hurting people._

"I know. I just want to make things better._"_

_You've done a lot for Anri and I'm sure she appreciates it._

Celty put down the PDA and gave Shinra a hug. If she had lips she would have kissed him. Shinra hugged her back, he wanted to make sure Anri and her baby would be safe. He wasn't sure what would happen but promised he'd help. Soon Anri would give birth and he didn't know what would happen but he was certain something would happen.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay short chapter and mostly set up but next chapter should have some good Anri and Mikado moments. So leave me a review telling me what you think and if anyone knows where I can read volume 7 in english please let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9: Romance

**What is Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or any of it's elements. I'm just a fan.**

* * *

Chapter 9 : Romance

Time moved on slowly more so for Anri. Most girls when they get pregnant get some guidance from their mothers and that was something that Anri lacked and she moved along trying to do her best to deal with the situation. In the end of all things people can only do that and deal with what come to them.

The closes thing she had to an older female figure was Celty which even she would admit she was somewhat lacking. Celty and Anri tried to learn to cook but since one of them lacked anything resembling taste buds that became exercise in futility. Eventually they had to call in Mika to help teach them to cook. It was an odd experience cooking with someone whose face looked so much like her lost head. Celty wanted to learn to cook so she could cook for Shinra without him getting sick. Anri wanted to learn to properly cook so she could cook for herself, her baby and for Mikado. It was still strange for Anri, she wasn't really used to thinking about others much less taking care of others.

The thing about taking care of others means that you open yourself up to them and you make yourself depend on them too. The whole experience was truly new to her and she was scared but then again who wouldn't be a little scared to be expecting.

Mikado too was scared he'd been taking on extra duties managing websites to help earn money. He spent a lot of time trying to think to take care of Anri and their impending baby.

The odd little couple was out of school for vacation which Anri was happy about as it was getting harder or her to hide her baby bump.

Then time for the birth reached closer and Mikado went with Anri to get checked out and to make sure they were healthy. They were still a little young so Mikado had to ignore the few judgmental stares they got from some older women at the hospital. Since they were on vacation at least they didn't have to worry about giving birth during class. They hadn't really told anyone in school afraid of what they might say. Still they didn't focus on that as the examination started.

There was a moment there that Mikado would memorize for the rest of his life. Anri had a gel placed on her stomach a wand like device was waved over it. On a nearby screen the doctor pointed to was the tell tale shape of a small baby. That was the first time they both got to see their baby. Mikado nor Anri could really say anything seeing the sight but suddenly everything seemed so real. Mikado was in a daze as he looked at the screen and the only thing that brought him out of it was the sensation of feeling his hand squeezed by Anri. If he hadn't realized it before he did now, that she was scared and needed Mikado.

Later that night they returned to their apartment with copies of the ultra sound. Then Mikado ended up cooking something for both of them. It was a tiring day and they eventually went to bed. For while they had slept in the sam bed together. Anri fell asleep in his arms but he stayed away. Mikado gently rubbed her growing belly and the new life that formed inside. That was when Mikado decided he had to do something special for Anri before the baby came.

The following day Mikado walked outside hopping that the fresh air would help clear his mind. Mikado found himself walking down to a familiar park when something strange got his attention, now in such a city where the Black Rider is a common sight one would wonder what could be so strange to stand out. In this cause it was two people who were dressed like samurais.

The pair eventually stopped and ran straight to Mikado. People all around them stared thinking they were apart of some performance piece but Mikado didn't think so.

"Oh, it's you two. Miriam and Isaac?"

They pointed right at him, "That is correct." Isaac responded. "You are the young man that was with the girl with the glasses."

"Yes, MIriam continued in perfect Japanese. "Anri, that's her name. How are you two doing?"

Mikado explained the situation to them and since it would take so much time explain all the things that happened while they had everything explained.

Mikado then explained to them what he wanted to do.

Isaac started out, "Well if you want to do something nice for the girl why don't we help?"

"Yeah, we'll be happy to help." Miriam smiled.

"Thanks but I'm not sure what to do." Mikado told them in all honesty.

"Don't worry we've picked up a few skills in our old age." Isaac said with full confidence.

Mikado wasn't sure how to take it since they both seemed so young but still he was glad to get the help.

Later that day Anri returned home since Mika and Erika had insisted taking her to get some things for both the baby and her. The sun had started to set by the time she got to the apartment.

The first thing she saw was a table set for dinner with candles lit around it.

"What's going on?" Anri asked to no one.

Mikado stepped out from the other room, "Oh, Anri. You're here? Uh, I wanted to do something special for you."

"Why?" Anri said putting down what she had bought.

"Everything has been happening fast and I just wanted to do something for you so you'd know how much I loved you."

Anri didn't know what to say but an unfamiliar feeling spread across her body and her eyes started to water.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mikado questioned worried that he had upset her.

Next thing he knew Anri ran up to him wrapping her arms around him pulling him into a kiss.

"Ah!" Isaac and Miriam said together peeking behind a door now dressed as chefs.

"What?" Anri questioned seeing them there.

"Oh, they helped me get all this ready." Mikado said with a small blush. "I didn't know how to make a romantic meal but they helped me make some food."

"Yes, and I think it's time we get going."

"Right." Miriam added. "Let's go. You two be good."

With that the comical pair ran out through the door. A confused Anri and Mikado started to laugh. They didn't understand the pair but they made them happy and they were happy together.

Despite everything there were people watching them and for all the trouble that was heading towards them they should enjoy the happiness they had will they could.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I am really sorry for the long delays. I am going through the worst writers block of my life. And that's to everyone whose been leaving me reviews and saying they want me to continue. Thanks everyone. I promise I will finish this story it will just take some time as I get through the block. So thank you again. Please review if you like. Next chapter Anri is going into labor so hang on.**


End file.
